


Different Kind of Phone Sex

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Staying Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: for a request where richie fucks eddie while he's on the phone





	Different Kind of Phone Sex

Eddie threw his head back and cried out, his legs wrapped around Richie’s waist. Richie’s hands were tightly gripping Eddie’s hips as he fucked into him - hard. He was just out of Eddie’s reach, making him whimper indignantly as he settled for twisting his fingers in the sheets. It was so intense, the way Richie thrust in and out of him, Eddie’s mind getting too foggy to keep up. His hips rocked back against Richie’s completely on instinct. He looked up at Richie with hooded eyes, his skin becoming even hotter under the intensity of Richie’s gaze. Eddie could never get enough of how Richie looked when they got to this point; the desperation of Richie’s thrusts showed through in his eyes, the dilation of his pupils made even more prominent by the striking, thin blue band that encircled them. Richie leaned over him then, his lips hovering just over Eddie’s, his hand cradling Eddie’s jaw while the other gripped his hip. The brush of Richie’s sweaty curls against Eddie’s own made him smile as he tilted his chin up to capture his lips in a kiss. He moaned as Richie went deep, deeper than he’d gone all night, and stilled his hips to let Eddie really feel it. A deep, slow roll of his hips had Eddie melting into the mattress. “Fuck, Richie,” he moaned breathlessly. “Fuck, that feels so good, please-”

Eddie’s moans were cut short by the abrupt, incessant ringing of his phone from the nightstand. He groaned and threw his head back for a completely different reason than before.

“Please do not pick that up,” Richie whined, slowing his thrusts but still rocking his hips.

Eddie checked his phone. It was Bill. “I have to,” he sighed regretfully. “I’ve missed like five of his calls this week and I’m supposed to be helping him with his car.”

“Can I keep doing this at least?” There was a smile on Richie’s face, but it wasn’t one of his joking ones.

Eddie considered it. “He’ll be so pissed if he realizes.”

“Then you better make sure he doesn’t realize.” Richie voice dropped in a way that had Eddie’s cock twitching eagerly. “Can you do that for me, baby? Can you keep quiet while I fuck you?” Eddie’s mouth dropped open in a small moan as he nodded up at Richie with wide eyes. Richie kissed his forehead. “Better answer him, baby. You’re about to miss the call.”

Eddie frantically pressed answer and brought the phone to his ear. “Hey, Bill,” he answered, his voice even enough, if a bit breathless. “What’s up?”

“Hey!” Bill’s voice came from the speaker. “I’m working on the car right now, but there are a few steps I’m confused on. Could I ask you a few questions?”

“Definitely! What are you working on right now?”

As Bill detailed the issues he was having and where he had gotten lost, Richie kept up a slow, steady pace, rolling his hips and pressing his cock deep inside of Eddie. He smiled to himself as Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut. Still, he stayed silent, only giving a few hums to let Bill know he was listening. Richie draped himself over his fiancé and brought his lips to his neck, pressing languid, silent kisses to his warm, sensitive skin. He savored the way Eddie tried not to squirm beneath him, let himself get a bit lost in the feeling of being so deep inside of him. But he also thought that Eddie was having far too easy a time talking to Bill, telling him what parts needed to do what, and he wanted to make things more fun. He pulled his hips back slowly before snapping his hips swiftly forward, punching a small gasping moan out of Eddie. Richie could hear Bill on the other end of the line ask, “Are you okay?”

“Answer him, baby,” Richie murmured lowly in Eddie’s other ear. Eddie had to bite his lip when Richie began playing with his nipples.

“Yeah,” Eddie answered, his voice strained. “Yeah it’s just, just a running cramp. No big deal. Sorry, what were you saying?” Richie smirked and moved his mouth to Eddie’s nipples. If Eddie was supposedly on a run he might as well sound out of breath. Really, he was just making it believable.

Eddie breathed in sharply as Richie lapped his tongue over the sensitive area of his chest. It was so difficult for him to stay quiet when Richie touched him like that. White hot pleasure spread over his skin, choked in his throat. It didn’t help that Richie was beginning to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Focusing on something he knew well and loved, like cars, helped keep his focus on talking to Bill, but the physical pleasure was starting to overcome that concentration. He loved the way he could feel Richie all around him, loved running his fingers through his curls. He loved the challenge, and the need to prove himself capable of staying quiet kept him somewhat under control. He was torn between wanting to be good for Richie and doing what he knew Richie really wanted, which was to let go, to let Richie know how good he made Eddie feel.

Richie made that decision for him when he changed the angle of his hips and brushed against Eddie’s prostate. Eddie cried out this time, his grip on Richie’s hair tightening. “Jesus, Eddie, maybe you should take a breather if your side hurts that much,” Bill said. Richie had to suppress his chuckle; bless Bill’s oblivious little heart.

“No, no it’s fine I just have to-” Eddie’s breath hitched and he groaned again “keep going.” He didn’t miss the glint in Richie’s eyes at the word choice. Richie picked up the pace, sending pleasure through Eddie’s entire body over and over again. Eddie continued to explain how best to fix the issue, his breathing labored and moans sounding painful enough.

“Okay, I’ll give that a try. Thanks, Eddie!”

“N-no problem.”

“For real, maybe you should slow down. Make sure to stretch when you get back home, okay?”

“Will do, thanks,” Eddie panted. “Bye!”

He could barely hear Bill’s goodbye before hanging up the phone and tossing it aside.

“God, you did so good, baby,” Richie praised, pressing kisses along Eddie’s jaw. “Love watching you try to stay quiet, love seeing how wrecked you get for me.”

Eddie let out a broken moan and held Richie tight, wrapping his legs and arms around him. Richie’s words went straight to his throbbing cock. “God, it feels so good.” Eddie nearly cried from the relief of being able to moan, being able to let Richie hear how amazing it felt for him.

“I know it does, baby.” Richie rocked his hips faster, harder, his own pleasure building as Eddie kissed his neck and clenched around him.

“Richie, please touch me,” Eddie begged. “Please, please, I wanna come so bad.”

Richie lifted himself up so that he was resting on one forearm and reached down between them to stroke Eddie’s flushed and leaking cock. Eddie stared up at him with hooded eyes, his eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. He loved the way Richie looked like this: blue eyes blazing and eclipsed, black curls hanging all around his face, his chest flushed and arm muscles flexing. Eddie let his head fall back when Richie wrapped his fingers around him, spreading his precome and focusing on the sensitive head of Eddie’s cock. Eddie let out a string of curses, the warm pleasure building inside of him. It was so much, Richie fucking and stroking him at the same time, so good that his mind went fuzzy. “Please, please, please,” he rambled.

“God, fuck, you look so good like this,” Richie moaned, his thrusts increasing in speed with his desperation. “Fuck, baby, you make me feel so good, gonna make me come.”

“Please!” Eddie cried. “Please come inside me, please, wanna make you feel so good.”

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come baby.” Richie ducked his head down and pressed his lips hungrily to Eddie’s, swallowing his moans as they both came. Eddie came all over Richie’s hand and both of their stomachs, his body arching off the bed as he did so. Richie moaned loudly into the kiss, his breath rough and low as he filled Eddie with his come. Eddie sighed at the warm feeling.

Richie gently pulled out before collapsing next to Eddie and covering him in kisses. “You’re a fuckin’ dream, Eds, you know that?”

Eddie just hummed quietly and cuddled into Richie, his mind still pleasantly fuzzy. Richie happily held him, pressing kisses to his hair and telling him how much he loved him. Eddie murmured a quiet love declaration back with a soft kiss to Richie’s chest.

“Hey, next time you see Bill, tell him that I made sure you were nice and stretched out.” Eddie giggled and hit Richie lightly on the shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure I could and he still wouldn’t pick up on what was going on.”

“Bless his little heart,” Richie chuckled in agreement. “Poor guy.”

“I forgot how fun staying quiet is,” Eddie smiled up at him.

“How would you know?” Richie teased. “You were moaning the whole time.”

Eddie couldn’t argue with that, so he tossed a pillow on top of Richie’s face and lay down on it, making Richie squirm and giggle. He soon broke free and pulled Eddie into another hug, which led to some soft making out until they both dozed off in each other’s arms.

Bill never figured it out.


End file.
